Ladynoir July 2017 - (Not so) Petty Arguments
by roxan1930
Summary: Ladynoir July 2017 Day 9: Petty Arguments! - After Chat Noir nearly dies while protecting her Ladybug has had enough and wants to know why Chat always endangers himself for her.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **(Not So) Petty Arguments**

"Owww!" Chat Noir yelled when Ladybug slapped him in the face.

"You idiot!" Ladybug screamed as she tried to hit him again only for him to be prepared this time and catch her hand.

"What the hell are you doing?! What was that for?!" Chat Noir angrily yelled, a bright red hand-print decorating his face.

"Do you really need to ask?! It's for taking more than ten arrows to the back!" Ladybug answered as she tried to pull her hand back but he wasn't letting go.

"I saved your life by doing that!" he told her.

"And you almost died doing so!" she argued as she finally managed to pull herself free.

"Why, Chat?! Why do you keep putting yourself almost killed because of me?!" Ladybug asked as she slowly went from angry to more upset and worried.

Seeing his lady's change in demeanor Chat Noir started to calm down too.

"My lady, you know why. I have to protect you. You're the one with the healing powers. I can't purify any akuma if something were to happen to you and than all hope would be lost." he explained and despite what he said technically being true Ladybug felt herself getting angry again at his answer.

"But that doesn't mean you have to act like a shield! Even if you can take a lot of beatings, you are _not_ immortal, Chat Noir!" she yelled, blinking rapidly as she did her best not to cry in front of him.

Her words seemed to have some affect as Chat's ears folded back as he looked at his feet.

"I'm sorry my lady but I can't..." he trailed of and she stopped for a moment.

"Can't what, Chat?" she asked, placing her hands in on her hips.

"I can't lose you..." he whispered and she froze.

"I can't lose you so whenever something happens to you I can't think straight and just find myself acting like a shield for you." he explained himself.

"Chat... I know only I can purify akumas but that doesn't mean-" "It's not just that!" Ladybug tried to scold her partner only to be cut off by him.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

Chat took a deep breath before looking her on the eyes again.

"I can't bear the thought of living without you, my lady. Even if it's been a long time since we fought Animan, the memory of you jumping into a dinosaur's mouth is still giving me nightmares." he told her and she instantly felt guilt stabbing her for having scared him so much back then.

Still, she wanted him to explain more.

She wanted to know why he was so desperate to keep her safe that he was willing to throw his own life away.

"Kitty... Why am I so important to you?" she asked.

"Because... Because I... I-I..." he trailed off, looking at his feet again.

"Chat?" Ladybug asked as she took a step closer.

"B-Because... Because I love you!" he then blurted and Ladybug's eyes widened.

"Y-You what?" she asked in shock.

"I love you, Ladybug." Chat sighed in defeat.

"Why?" she couldn't help but ask and he snorted.

"Why not?" he retorded.

"Bug, you're so beautiful, inside and out. You are kind, caring, brave, selfless, smart, confident and so much more and you were my first real friend. For most of my life have I been rejected and lonely but then you literally can falling into my world and changed everything. You care for me, you listen to how I feel and you make me just so happy. I love everything about you." he told her and Ladybug felt her heart flutter.

She always assumed Chat Noir just had a silly little crush on her that would blow over in time but it turned out he truelly loved her even after seeing some of her weaker moments.

He loved her and she felt herself starting to think about him.

Chat Noir.

Her silly kitty who has always been by her side, no matter what.

Who had given her the strenght to be the hero she was today, who would always listen to her and cheer her up with his stupid puns and who she could always count on.

Chat Noir who just revealed to her that he was in love with her.

Chat Noir who she realised she loved back because as great as Adrien Agreste was, she shared nothing like what she and Chat had with him.

"Chat... I love you too." she said and his head snapped up again.

"Pardon?" he asked, his green eyes doubtful yet hopeful at the same time.

"I love you, Chat. I just never realised it and needed to pull my feelings together." she smiled upon seeing his eyes sparkling happily.

She giggled and stepped closer to him and hugged him.

She felt him stiffen before wrapping his arms around her waist and gently hugging back.

Lifting a hand and reached to cup his cheek only for him to flinch away with a hiss.

Confused at first she took a better look and realised she just touched the cheek she slapped earlier, her hand-print still faintly visible.

"Sorry." she apologized before standing on her tip-toes and gently kissing the red spot.

"It's fine." Chat gave her a small sheepish smile before tightening his grip.

"My lady, may I..." he trailed off but she already what he wanted to ask.

"Of course." he answerred and that was all the reasurment he needed to pull her even closer and gently kiss her pink lips.

The kiss was soft and sweet and any doubts Ladybug may still have had about her feelings for her partner instantly vanished.

After a few blissful moments they pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"Chat? Please try and think more instead of just throwing yourself into danger to protect me, alright? I also can't live without you." Ladybug whispered.

"I'll try my best." Chat Noir whispered back.

"Promise?"

 _"Purr-omise~_ "

 **The End**

 **I hope you liked this fic and wil review, fav it and read, review and fav my other fics too!**


End file.
